Regina and Emma
by realJane91
Summary: Regina and Emma are living together in the beach house after finding out their friends planned on their four-months vacation. While they're figuring out how to deal with each other without issues. Will they find love in others or in each other? Will they deal with their issues to help each other? Will they not? -SwanQueen-
1. Pilot

**A/N: Hello! I got an idea from watching Netflix last night, Grace and Frankie. It was hilarious. But this storyline is completely different than Grace and Frankie but the same issues for two ladies who had been difficult to live with each other in same beach house.**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

 **Welcome to Season One - Episode 1 of Regina and Emma!**

* * *

 **Pilot**

In the wonders of times, two ladies had a lot of issues with their personal life and work life throughout the years. They didn't know how to deal with it and always go to their friends' houses for the advice. Other times, they do have their issues inside them while they were taking their personal therapist in their town. They were living in different areas and had worked through their life with their ambitious life. Sometimes, they can deal with minor issues they can work with but they couldn't find something to work. The times, they were frustrated with their life in their 30s conflicted with their personal and work life. Most of the time, they were clueless that they were put together by their friends who were giving up on them with a lot of issues.

The problem is that Regina and Emma didn't know each other very well and their private life. A big fucking thanks to their friends who were Ruby Lucas and Kathryn Nolan. Their big heroes who helped them go through the difficult phases of life. They met through the convention for the Management Business. And they talked about their life and friends then found out that they had in common were their best friends who were depressed through their difficult phases of life. Finally, Ruby and Kathryn decided to make plans to get them together in one place and learn about each other. They were arranging for the months until they finally had their solid plans.

Meanwhile, Ruby Lucas went to have a talk with Emma for a mission to get her back to San Diego alone for her long vacation. She tried to get her to concede with her plan then the blonde woman finally agreed to the terms. Ruby was excited and helped Emma to pack clothes and toiletries then a one-way plane ticket. She finally texted Kathryn about Emma's approval. Ruby went to push her best friend to the airport and dropped her off in the plane. Emma went flying over to San Diego, California from New York City, New York.

Across on the different cities, Kathryn went to take Regina to her house for a long talk. She tugged her to go for a long vacation in San Diego and showed her everything that she needed to relax for the vacation. Regina finally conceded with the terms. Kathryn already had a one-way plane ticket and helped her to pack the clothes and toiletries. She pushed her all the way to the airport and dropped her off on the plane. Regina went flying over to San Diego, California from Portland, Maine.

* * *

For Emma, she has been an artist for 15 years and teaching in San Diego's best art school. She had a big heartbreaking life and had lost everything she owned for almost 14 years. No one knew how her life went down except her best friend, Ruby knew. The blonde woman was a lesbian foster kid in her whole life and searched for her biological parents for the years until she had given up. Until, she had her son when he was born in her world after getting raped by some drunk guy. For a while, the only of two, Emma and Henry were living together in New York City for almost 14 years until her son murdered while she was working in her art classroom with the students. After the murder had happened, Emma went crazy and depressed while she lost her family member. Ruby was there to help her with her life and always been there for her whole life.

Now, for Regina, she has been a mayor for four years and married to her five years husband, Robin Hood, who was gay and secretly in love with Killian Jones. Her marriage fell apart after finding out her husband was gay. Finally, her divorce went settled in finality, and she has been miserable for a while. Regina had no children at this time. Kathryn helped her out with finding someone else to be with her, but there was no luck for her. Regina's been cold and bitchy since her divorce with Robin Hood. She was a workaholic for the years, and her parents were the strict parents, but she's lucky that they died in their sleep.

* * *

But the problem is that Emma is an owner of the beach house for 15 years. She finally arrived at her property and dropped her bags in her bedroom and went to the living room then relaxed in her armchair while viewing in the beach front. Until, she heard the key rattling in the lock and turned around to find the brunette woman who was standing there by the front door. They were shocked that they didn't know that someone was using the beach property. In the silence of the air, they've been quiet for a while until the blonde woman spoke in her gentle voice.

"Hello."

"Hello, who are you?" The brunette woman mused. Emma rubbed her forehead and replied.

"I'm Emma Swan. So, who are you and what are you doing here exactly?"

"I'm Regina Mills. I am here for my long vacation. I thought that someone told me that no one lives here."

"Well, I'm an owner of this property. I've been living here for almost 15 years for our – I meant, my vacation." Emma retorted.

"Oh, I might be in a wrong house. So, I have to go." Regina acknowledged and went to grab her luggage on her way out, but Emma stopped her and spoke lightly.

"No, wait! What is the address that you got?"

"511 Mission Boulevard San Diego, CA" The brunette woman sighed and pocketed her phone out and read the message that Kathryn sent her then continued. Emma raised her eyebrows and replied.

"Then you're in the right house."

"Oh. I should be not here by then. I have to go back." The brunette woman waved her hand and took her luggage outside, and the blonde woman went to stop her from doing that and replied. Regina sighed and rubbed her forehead then nodded.

"Wait! How long are you staying here?"

"4 months." Regina turned around and spoke in a cold tone. Emma winced and whispered.

"Me too. I guess so… Ruby told me that I came here alone to take my long vacation."

"Who is Ruby?" Regina asked.

"My best friend back from New York City, who made me come here." The blonde woman rolled her eyes and took her phone from the coffee table then mused.

"Well, you are not the one. Kathryn sent me to come here too." Regina knitted her eyebrows and said.

"Wait a minute, did she send you that message about this house?" Emma turned around to face her and acknowledged.

"Yes dear, she did." The brunette woman narrowed her eyes and spoke in a sarcasm tone. Emma mocked in surrender and continued.

"What if our friends planned this one for you and me? Maybe it would be that?"

"It's supposed to be not. But you can call her if you like. I would like to go back." Regina glared and muttered under her anger tone.

"Wait! Let me call her. You can sit there if you like." Emma threw her arms out in the air and reached to touch on the brunette woman's arm. Regina looked down on the blonde woman's hand and whisked her hand off on her arm then continued.

"No Thank you. I like here where I stand."

"Ok, suit yourself." Emma shrugged and dialed her best friend, Ruby on the call.

"Yo, Ruby! I have a question for you."

"Yeah, Em?" On other line, it was Ruby Lucas in New York City.

"Aren't you planning something to get me and -?" The blonde woman looked at her and flicked her wrist. Regina scoffed and replied for her name.

"Regina Mills."

"Regina Mills in the same beach property for four months vacation?" Emma continued.

"Um… I have to go!" Ruby spoke and hung up on the call.

"I can tell that she hung up on me. She did plan that arrangement. I guess that your friend did too."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Let's call your friend, Kathryn." Emma flicked her hands that said go ahead. Regina glared at her and dialed Kathryn's number then waited for her answer.

"Hello, this is Kathryn Nolan speaking."

"Hello dear, I have a question for you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Aren't you on the plan to get me and Ms. Swan in the same residence that you sent us for our four months vacation?"

"Umm… I have to go! Have fun!" Kathryn hung up on her and went panicked.

"She did hang up on me! That's not fair!" Regina mused in her anger tone. Emma winced at hearing her voice.

"Did she say something about it?" The blonde woman asked. Regina shook her head and spoke.

"She was on the plan with Ruby, I assumed."

"I guess so. Would you like a tour? I can tell that you are stuck here for four months."

"Lead that way." Regina forcefully beamed her smile, and Emma rolled her eyes. The blonde woman gestured her to have a tour around in the beach house.

* * *

In their minds, they were angry with their friends who were on the plans to get them together in the residence for four months vacation. But, there were many things about each other's impressions when they first met while they were there in few minutes ago.

For Regina, she was impressed with the blonde woman's body build in the athletic body and have a beautiful blonde hair in the princess curls. Also, she liked how Emma wear in her tank top and skinny jeans.

 _"She had a nice ass. Ass?! What the fuck? I'm not gay!"_ The brunette woman thought while she was ogling the blonde woman's ass. Emma cleared her throat, and Regina coughed then said.

"What?"

"Thank you for a compliment on my ass." The blonde woman winked and walked away. Regina was dumbfounded.

 _"Nice going, Regina."_ The brunette woman thought.

For Emma, she was impressed with the brunette woman's beauty. She loved how Regina wore in her business suits. She assumed that she was a CEO of some business, and she loved how her hair was in the curls.

 _"Oh lip scar. Wondered how the lips are soft or rough?"_ The blonde woman thought.

"Want to test it?" Regina purred in a seductive voice and smirked. The blonde woman went dumbfounded and blushed.

"Holy Fuck!" Emma muttered under her breath. The brunette woman laughed after hearing her cursing in the hallways.

They finished their tour and decided to deal with it. They stayed there for a while and discussed on their living arrangements. Regina decided to take a bedroom in the second floor on the back that it had a beachfront view. Emma decided to take a bedroom on the same side that have a beachfront view, but her door was across from Regina's bedroom in the same face. They conceded to have their cooking together. Regina took her breakfast duty in every morning. Emma took her dinner duty in every night unless they decided to have their take-out. Everything went fine.

Also, they were afraid to tell everything about each other. That's a big issue for them. They decided to face their issues while they were staying in the beach house for a four-month vacation. They finally sat down on their patio chairs while they watched the waves and drank their alcohol. That's how they ended up in the peaceful place.

* * *

 **A/N: Liked so far? Please review!  
**

 **Next: Episode 2: The Morning**


	2. The Morning

**A/N: Here is your Episode 2!**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

* * *

 **Episode 2: The Morning**

The alarm clock was ringing on the blonde woman's ears, and she hit the button then flipped her comforter. She was wearing nothing except her boxer. She loved her body and felt good when the cold air was bursting on her skin. The blonde woman stretched her limbs, walked to the closet to grab her thermal run shirt and black leggings then tied her hair in the ponytail. Emma put her clothes on, put her running shoes on and stretched her limbs. She looked away at her alarm, and it was 5 am in the morning then walked out from her bedroom and knew that Regina still slept in other room. She went silent on her exit from her house and locked it then went on her speed for a morning run.

In the beach environment, Emma didn't need her music at all because she loved the sounds while she jogged on her run. She felt good when she was on the run. The wind was blowing her hair into a flourish twist. She turned left and continued to trek on the beach sand. In her view, there are many houses with the ocean view. Her breathing went ragged and she finally stopped in a middle of her run near the pier. She decided to stretch her legs for a while and looked away at her watch, it was 6:30 am. It was a good one hour and a half. She decided to run back to her house for another one hour and a half. Emma smiled at the people who were passing her in their cars, waved her hand and kept her jog in the stable run then made a turn and kept running straight to her home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the beach house, the brunette woman groaned and hit her alarm clock button then opened her eyes and found that it was a quarter after 7 in the morning. She shot up in her bed and stretched her limbs. She looked away at the window and saw the beautiful dawn. While she was absorbing the beautiful scene, she heard no noise around inside the house and went confused. Regina finally flipped her cover and took her robe then walked out to find Emma's bedroom door open. She walked to take a look in the bedroom and saw no one there then strode downstairs. Regina looked around on the first floor and found no Emma. She frowned and walked back to the kitchen for making coffee. Unfortunately, the brunette woman couldn't find the coffee maker and decided to take juice for now. She turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter then heard the front door opening.

Emma finally entered her home, sighed and got her shoes off then walked into the kitchen. She found the brunette woman who was watching her and smiled then searched for a water bottle and drank straight from the bottle. Regina studied on the blonde woman's sweaty body and knew the answer then spoke lightly.

"Did you take a run?"

"Yes, I did this morning at 5 am."

"Too early."

"I live for an early run. I don't love afternoon run. I hate night run when I get blind." Emma retorted while grabbing a second water bottle. Regina knitted her eyebrows when she heard that quote before then replied.

"That was an interesting quote I had heard in my whole life."

"Thanks. I made it up."

"Indeed. So, do you want breakfast?"

"Sure. By the way, I'm vegan. I can eat anything vegetables. No allergies to everything."

"Oh, I see." Regina nodded and went to work on her breakfast skills. Emma went to her bedroom for a shower. The brunette woman checked in the refrigerator, collected broccoli, mushroom, eggs, and cheese and brought them to the kitchen counter then worked right away. She made the omelet for Emma and got herself Sunny side up with cheese. The brunette woman heard the shower clicking off and knew that Emma finished with her shower.

The blonde woman got her black slacks and blue blouse then combed her wet hair and grabbed her high heels. She finally got her briefcase and got out from her bedroom toward the kitchen. She smelt her breakfast, and it made her grin. Emma walked to see Regina eating her breakfast and replied.

"Is that good?" The brunette woman whipped to look at her and nodded. The blonde woman nodded, sat down and dug her breakfast in three bites then made her a hot tea in the thermal mug. When Emma finished her dish, put it away in the sink and grabbed her thermal mug and briefcase. Regina knitted her eyebrows and spoke lightly.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to work."

"I thought you are on your vacation?"

"I'm on my vacation. I am teaching a class at San Diego Art School, and I'm a professor. So see you at 4 pm. Have fun around in San Diego. By the way, you can take out my red 2015 AUDI R8 Spyder to have your sightseeing. Ciao!" Emma walked out from the front door. Regina was shocked that she heard that brand of a car and ran toward her bedroom to get changed.

The brunette woman fought the urge to pick her business suit but found out that she had her casual wear. She thought it was Kathryn's fault and forgot it. Regina went with a flow and took her purse then walked out to the kitchen for a clean up. She looked around to find a beach house empty and decided to find a car key then found it in 2 minutes. She went out to lock the house correctly and strode toward the garage. She remembered the code that Kathryn gave her for a garage system then punched the button. The garage door opened to reveal a red AUDI R8 Spyder and the brunette woman was dumbfounded to see the expensive car parking there.

"Oh, my fucking god. Emma has that car!?" Regina muttered under her breath while she walked to the car then got in it. She drove in reverse and closed the door then hit it away on the road to look around in the town.

* * *

Arriving in San Diego Art School, Emma walked in the hallway and greeted some co-workers then reached her office and went to work on the paperwork. In her thoughts, she decided to take few days to relax in her beach house and wondered how she can master her art skills once again. She remembered when her son died of murder, and she threw her art skills out of the window. She didn't go back to the painting for few months. It harmed her so much. The blonde woman knew it was time to live again and move on with her new fresh start in San Diego.

When her time's up, Emma went to the classroom to teach her students about the basics of the usage in the painting. The students went to learn about the art and answered the questions the blonde woman, who was pleased to answer it. Her day went better with a morning usual.

* * *

For Regina, she drove around in San Diego, she was pleased to look through the stores while on her drive. She took a liking to San Diego. In her mind, she wondered how Emma becomes a professor in one of the best school in California and have her fucking expensive car. Until, she stopped at San Diego Art School and went into a parking. The brunette woman looked at the building that Emma worked and fought the urge to come and see her or leave the campus. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly. Regina decided to get out of the car and walked into the building. She found many artworks on the hallway, determined to look on the students' work and took a nice stroll.

The brunette woman finally stopped and stared at Emma's artwork then gaped in shock. Emma painted the portrait of a smiling brunette boy with color pencils. She stood longer while she studied on the features of a brunette boy. In few minutes later, Emma walked out from the class, found Regina there in the hallway and strode toward her then startled her. The brunette woman jumped in the air and turned around to speak lightly.

"Geez, you scared me out of the blue." The blonde woman merely giggled and looked away at her portrait then frowned and replied.

"That portrait was my son, Henry." Regina caught the word, 'was' and asked.

"What happened?"

"He was murdered in New York City few months ago and he was 14." Emma retorted.

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thanks. That's why I came here to get my stress out. San Diego is my retreat for a vacation. I didn't live here but still own the beach property when I was in New York City."

"What did you do there in New York City?"

"Teaching the students in New York Academy of Art and work in my art gallery."

"You have your gallery. Why not here?"

"I would like to expand my gallery, but I have a life in New York City. So, can we go to my office?"

"I came to see you and ask you if you would like to have lunch with me. I didn't know where I am going for lunch. You are keen on the location of San Diego." Regina mused.

"Sure, I'd love to. Come with me to my office." The blonde woman smiled and walked away. The brunette woman was relieved and followed her along until they reached the office and entered gracefully. Emma walked around the desk, gathered her paperwork and put it away in the file. Regina looked around in the room and found many pictures of two people then studied on it longer. The picture of Emma and Henry in the Brooklyn Bridge smiled at the camera. She heard the blonde woman speaking lightly.

"It was a Brooklyn Bridge while in the winter last year. It was beautiful out there."

"Indeed, you had a beautiful boy." The brunette woman spoke lightly.

"Thank you. I think I'm done here. So, let's go." Regina looked away at her and nodded. They strode out from the office, Emma locked it up and walked away with the brunette woman. They reached the AUDI R8 Spyder and got in it. The blonde woman was in the driver's seat, and Regina was in the passenger seat. They drove away on the road. The brunette woman started to speak lightly.

"How did you get this car?"

"I won the prize two years ago." Emma joked.

"Prize?" Regina knitted her eyebrows while she was taking a view on her way.

"I am joking. My adoptive father gave me for my 30th birthday." The blonde woman replied while she was making a left turn.

"Oh. You are an…."

"Say it. I don't mind if you call me an orphan. I'm proud of it. But yes, I grew in the foster care since I was three months old."

"How did you become a foster kid?" Regina knitted her brows and acknowledged her voice. Emma looked away at her and explained right away when she looked back on the road.

"I was stranded on the train station back in Portland, Maine."

"Portland, Maine?" The brunette woman looked away at her and said.

"Yes. I found out on my records. Why did you get curious?" Emma smiled at her and asked back.

"Well, I live in Storybrooke, Maine. And it is an hour away from Portland." The brunette woman shrugged and replied.

"I see." Emma hummed.

"Have you given up for searching for your biological parents?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head and replied in a sad voice.

"I didn't. I just left that behind me and moved on. I had a nice life with my adoptive parents. That's how I got my last name. Swan."

"Oh. So, where are we going?" The brunette woman got a hint and changed a subject.

"We are going to World Famous. It's the best seafood. Are you allergic to that?"

"No. You are lucky. Thank you for asking." Regina smiled at the blonde woman's gesture.

Emma nodded, focused on the road and the silence took over on the ladies in the car. Regina looked at the beautiful view of the ocean. They finally arrived at their location and got out of the car then walked inside to get their seats. The ladies studied the menu for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Episode: The Lunch.**

 **Please review.**


	3. The Lunch

**A/N: Here is your Episode!**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

* * *

 **Episode 3: The Lunch**

In World Famous Restaurant, the ladies studied the menu and had nothing to say to each other. In their thoughts, they were thinking about their life back in New York and Storybrooke included their best friends who tapped on them to get together in San Diego, California. Now, they are stuck for four months vacation to have their relax time at Emma's beachfront estate.

The ladies finished with their menu and ordered the Shrimp Alfredo for both ladies. The server nodded and gathered their men then left them in the silence. Emma looked away at the ocean and wondered how she got there without Ruby's comfort. She sighed and looked away at the brunette woman who was staring at the people's clothes. The blonde woman tilted her head and spoke lightly.

"Tell me about yourself, Regina?" The brunette woman looked away at her and nodded then spoke in a neutral tone. Emma smiled at her and intertwined her fingers in a tight hold then listened to the sounds of waves.

"I'm a mayor of small town, Storybrooke. I grew up in there and graduated in the same town."

"Have you been out to other cities that you travel beside your town?" The blonde woman remarked with her knitted brows and the brunette woman chuckled with a shook of her head then replied back.

"No. This is my first one. Well, I grew up in the small town and had a curiosity about the cities out there like Los Angeles, Dallas, and New York City. I had no chance to lust after my travel plans."

"What a shame. San Diego is a magnificent city. I've been going to Europe few times. So, what did you do besides mayor for the small town?" Emma murmured after hearing the brunette woman's confession.

"I was married to Robin Hood, a park ranger and we were together for almost five years. I just thought that I was happy there with my married life and no children." Regina pointed out her list with a frown when she thought of her marriage with Robin. The blonde woman went into sympathy and gently placed her hand on the brunette woman's hand then squeezed it with a soft gentle. Emma spoke lightly with her question.

"Wow. Five years of marriage. Wait a minute, you said 'was married?' Am I correct?"

"Yes, We are divorced." Regina gave a small smile at her and nodded then squeezed the blonde woman's hand and retorted.

"What happened? If you don't mind that I ask." The blonde woman smiled in a gentle way and quipped. The brunette woman waved her hand and continued with her story in her neutral tone.

"No, that's fine. Everyone asked me that question before after I got my divorce finalized. He was secretly in love with a man, Killian Jones, who was an entertainer of the Seaworld Park. Robin lied to me about our marriage. I just found out that he was sacking his cock in his anus in our bedroom when I got home at the late night."

"Oh, ouch. Are you against the people who are like that?" Emma scrunched her nose in disgust. Regina laughed at the blonde woman's face and nodded then spoke in a neutral tone.

"To their lying and betraying me, yes, I am against that but to the sexual orientation, I don't label myself as the one of them. But yes, I am bisexual."

"Wow. That took you guts to tell it to the people that you are the one of them." The blonde woman was surprised that Regina told her that she is bisexual and studied the brunette woman's figure. Regina arched her eyebrow and caught the blonde woman's lust eyes when she heard the blonde woman's shaky voice. The brunette woman smacked on the blonde woman's hand then gave a purred voice.

"Oh, Storybrooke is openly minded to the people who have their freedom of speech about themselves. The laws of the town passed few years ago. Everyone is very supportive of each other and considered them as our family."

"That's nice. I should visit there someday." Emma smiled and replied back with a neutral voice after clearing her throat to dismiss her lust fantasy with Regina. The brunette woman gave a smirk, caressed her touch on the blonde woman's hand and played with the fingers then spoke in a seductive tone with her arched eyebrow.

"You could. So, I think it is enough of me. What about you?"

"Well, you know my occupation. I'm an artist and professor. Besides, I live in New York City with my roommate, Ruby. All in my whole life, I always work in my art gallery, which it was below our apartment. Other than work and hanging out with Ruby, I am gay. I've been dating many women, but I haven't found the one yet." The blonde woman jumped by the touch from Regina and gave a shaky voice. She couldn't stand by hearing the beautiful voice of the brunette lady. She felt wet between her thighs and couldn't think of anything to stop the seductive voice.

"Oh. How long did you know that you are gay? If I ask you." Regina still brushed her fingers on Emma's wrist until she intertwined with the blonde woman's hand. Emma swallowed a lump in her throat and felt sweat on her back when the brunette woman held her hand. The blonde woman couldn't stop her feelings toward her and knew that Regina is hot and gorgeous.

"Idiot Robin Hood. She hoped that she could have a chance with the brunette woman. Stop it Emma Swan. Be cool. Be yourself. Don't let Regina catch you with your romantic gestures. Be a woman." Emma thought in her mind while she was in a loving gaze with Regina's caramel eyes.

They stared at each other in the lust scene at the restaurant until their food has been served on their table. The ladies released their intertwined hands and looked up at their waiter. The server poured the wine in their glass then left to help other people. Emma ate a small bite then sipped her wine and spoke lightly.

"I was fifteen; I lived in a group home for the girls. You know the puberty in the teenagers. One night, I was in the living room with several girls, and we watched the movie. Until, Francesca came in with a girl that we were clueless, and we watched the scene of them in the foyer. I was attracted to the girls who kissed in front of us. In my thoughts, I never saw them before and I just gave a chance to find myself to kiss one of the girls in my bedroom. I think that Jasmine dared me to kiss Bethany, a Latina like you. But her hair was a redhead, and I went to kiss her on the lips. We ended up busted by our legal guardian. They decided to kick me out because it was inappropriate to kiss the girl. Then I decided to like women than men."

"Wow. That's tough on you. What happened to Bethany?" Regina sipped her wine after eating half of her meal then spoke in a curiosity tone. Emma rolled her eyes and remarked with her sarcasm.

"Last time, I heard that she got married to Francesca. That was a same girl that I saw her kissing with the stranger in the foyer."

"What!? Are you kidding?" Regina widened her eyes and wiped her dripping from her mouth then responded. The blonde woman ate her meal after she finished her wine and shook her head to speak in an amused tone.

"No. I went to her wedding, and I was shocked that she got married to the same girl that we used to know. It was surprising."

"Wow. What about you?" The brunette woman asked with a curiosity about the life of Emma Swan.

"I haven't been married or dated because I was diving in my work. I just got an offer from New York University to show my work for two months. So, I dived in the research of my job until I got a call from the police. It ended up that I was in chaos."

"Your son got murdered?" Regina winced at her words when she spoke in a neutral tone. Emma hesitantly nodded and stopped her eating then dropped her fork on the plate and looked away at the ocean. The blonde woman whispered while she remembered her son.

"Yes. That happened."

"I'm sorry," Regina said with a soft look. The blonde woman shook her head and continued.

"No. I got enough of mourning after my son. I got the police to investigate my son's murder. It took long enough to find no killer."

"Tell me about your boy." The brunette woman nodded and asked.

"Henry was his name. I was pregnant with him for eight months. He was a beautiful boy that I have ever seen. He got my heart to be a mother for him. I wished you could meet him. He was like me, but he got his sass remarks. He was a smartass. Also, he was a brilliant student in his school. All his hobbies were art, dance, and storytelling. He told me that he would grow up to be an author and make the book believable in the fairytales." Emma retorted with her small smile.

"He loved the fairy tales?" Regina smiled when she heard the fairy tales and she loved to read the books about it then continued with a cheery tone. The blonde woman smiled back at her and spoke in sarcasm.

"Yes, he grew attached to the Evil Queen in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."

"Funny coincidence. Back in Storybrooke, I got a nickname – Evil Queen." The brunette woman was surprised that Henry loved the fairy tale character and purred in seductive voice with a smirk. Emma widened her eyes at her and stuttered her words.

"No way!?"

"Yes way." Regina arched her eyebrows and purred in a sultry tone to throw Emma out of the balance. The blonde woman giggled then shook her head and smiled at each other. Until, they laughed and finished their meal and sipped their drinks. They went to chat about Emma's life in New York with her works. Regina would love to see some of her works when she joins with Kathryn for a short weekend to see her. Emma smiled at her and decided to pay their lunch meal then left with the brunette woman to stroll through the beach.

* * *

In their thoughts about their life, they found out that they had similar things in the common were the shit they expressed their experiences in growing up with bad things happened at once. They took a liking to each other and decided to be civil toward each other in the beachfront estate in their four months vacation. Regina smiled at the waves of the ocean and spoke lightly.

"How did you find San Diego?"

"Oh, Henry suggested that we took a vacation here with Ruby long time ago. I think that he was eight years old at that time. I bought the beachfront estate right after I got a lot of money from my art gallery. We stayed here for one month. That was incredible." Emma knitted her brows and remembered the moments with Henry in San Diego.

"Wow. I like it here." The brunette woman nodded and looked away at the people who were laying down on the sand then spoke lightly. The blonde woman arched her eyebrow with a smirk then responded.

"Wow. Regina Mills like San Diego after all. I'm surprised." Regina looked away at her and gave a middle finger and retorted with her smirk.

"Don't be flattered. I like it here. You know that this is my first time to get out from my town." The blonde woman burst into laughter when she saw Regina giving her middle finger at her then shook her head with a giggle and asked in her neutral tone.

"Oh, Kathryn forced you to get out? Did she?"

"Yes, dear. She did. I believe that Ruby and Kathryn had their plans to have us in one place and express our feelings toward our shit." The brunette woman rolled her eyes and continued with her sarcasm.

"Preach to the choir." Emma threw her hands in the air and shouted. Regina snorted and laughed at the blonde woman's actions then spoke in a light tone. The brunette woman realized that she enjoyed Emma's presence in her company while they took a stroll on the wet sands and felt water flooding their feet. They were lucky that they held their shoes in their free hands.

"Hilarious. I'm not Christian. I am more likely in melting pot of religious."

"Me too. I'm independent of thinking like a human." Emma nodded and mused with a smile on her face. Regina looked away at her and murmured in a point of pride.

"Nice quote. I'm not familiar to that one."

"Henry made it up when he was ten." The blonde woman tilted her head and spoke lightly.

"You talked a lot about Henry." Regina realized that Emma talked about her son and felt sympathy toward the blonde woman then spoke in a calm tone when she was watching the blonde woman in the glory of the sun reflecting on her face.

"Well, you are not interested in children so if Henry was here with me. I am sure that you would be wrapped in his finger in ten seconds." Emma closed her eyes and muttered the words, so the brunette woman heard her clearly then laughed and replied back with a smirk.

"Oh. Do you think that I am not interested in children? Why did I get a mayor for?"

"Ha. Mayor business didn't help you to get attracted to the children. Trust me." The blonde woman looked away at her with her arched eyebrow and pointed out in her defense to speak up for herself. Regina rolled her eyes and leaned toward to whisper in Emma's ear and purred in her seductive tone with a smirk. The blonde woman closed her eyes and felt a shiver.

"How eloquently is that, Miss Swan?"

"Oh. Please call me Emma. But Miss Swan made me feel like I am going to Principal's office for troubles." The blonde woman murmured when she heard her formal name toward from the brunette woman.

"Miss Swan, Miss Swan, Miss Swan." Regina chanted while she was teasing the blonde lady. Emma scrunched her nose and shoved the brunette woman in the water then covered her mouth with her hands. Regina gasped in shock when she was pulled into the water and tried to get up then felt wet over herself and narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman. Emma widened her eyes and started to run away with her laughter.

Regina snarled, ran after her and yelled. The blonde woman laughed and got in the circles. The brunette woman tried to grab the blonde woman's blouse but failed until she fell on the ground on her face with sand. Emma made an 'o' sound when she saw the brunette woman falling in the field and walked back to her to help her. Regina heard the soft footsteps then slowly looked up at her and gave a small smile. The brunette woman finally got up, wrapped the blonde woman's legs then lifted her up in the air and ran toward the ocean. They threw themselves into the sea and splashed the water over their faces. They laughed at each other and played each other until they got tired and decided to get out of the ocean. They already were wet and talked about San Diego for few minutes until they reached the car.

The day went fantastic for them. They enjoyed their presences in the company. They decided to go back to the beachfront estate and decided to discuss their life for few hours with a good wine. Lastly, they smiled at each other and drove away from the parking lot on their way to Emma's beachfront property.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Episode: Emma's Art Studio.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Emma's Art Studio

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was busy storming ideas through several stories. Writer's Block sucked.  
**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Episode 4: Emma's Art Studio**

In the afternoon after the lunch at World Famous Restaurant, the ladies got back to the beachfront property. They decided to take a shower, and their clothes were wet, so they threw them in the hamper in separate bedrooms. Emma was the first to finish her shower quickly and went to get her artist clothes then went out to her art studio next to her main house.

The blonde woman entered the studio and found herself to drown her feelings toward seeing her son's artwork on the walls. Emma exhaled in the air and walked into the room to gather her thoughts on the memory lane with her son. The first memory was Henry's laughter, and she loved the sound to fill the room with love. The brunette boy was sitting on the stool and painted on the canvas with the blue ocean.

Emma looked upon the frame on the wall Henry painted for Mother's day and caressed her touch on it then felt her tears dripping on her cheeks. She looked away at the unfinished painting from Henry's. The blonde woman walked to Henry's stool and sat down then stared at the picture of herself in the red dress during the Christmas Eve party. She touched on the outline of the pencil and looked up at the face of her. It was a beautiful smile she had ever seen in Henry's artwork.

Until, the blonde woman jumped at a touch from Regina behind her and looked away in halfway then spoke lightly.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I came to search for you in the Main House, but I didn't know that you own the art studio here." Regina smiled sheepishly and continued.

"That was supposed to be the guesthouse, but I converted it to the art studio for my son and I. We always spend our time here all day to paint on the canvas with our imagination." The blonde woman waved her dismissal hand and mused in a soft tone. The brunette woman nodded, looked around in the art studio and found many artworks then asked.

"Oh, is all Henry's?"

"Yes, most of them on the wall included this one." Emma pointed to the wall and looked away at the unfinished canvas then pointed it away while she was speaking in a soft tone. Regina looked away at the blonde woman and felt sad then looked upon on the unfinished canvas and continued.

"Is it you?"

"Yes, it was in Christmas Eve Party. I wore the red dress. I had no idea that Henry drew that one but it was not finished yet. He was supposed to come with me for Spring Break few months ago but died on that day before we left to get here." The blonde woman looked away at her and nodded then explained right away. The brunette woman narrowed her eyes on the canvas and murmured. It made Emma laugh.

"Wow. He's good."

"No, he is natural. He got it from me." The blonde woman arched her eyebrow at her and spoke lightly with her pride on her son's artwork.

"Indeed. So, I want to see your artwork." Regina smirked and teased. Emma widened her eyes and stuttered her words.

"Well, I haven't yet started on my artwork since I was busy with Henry's artwork to perfect his skills."

"How long did you start to do your artwork since Henry's death?" The brunette woman frowned and spoke in a soft tone.

"I didn't start to do that since his death. I threw it away out in the window, and the room went in chaos. It's normal for me to get angry. But I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that it was not me at all. I threw my art skills away, and Ruby encouraged me to get back to it. I never did my artwork." The blonde woman sighed and acknowledged her memory from the day when she found out that her son died.

"I understand how you felt. It was a similar experience to me. I lost my father from fighting Leukemia Cancer. He was through his difficult times. He got it diagnosis when I was turning to be 23 before I dated Robin." Regina caressed her hand on the blonde woman's shoulder and spoke lightly. Emma looked away at her and asked.

"Oh. What about your mom?"

"Well, she died from the heart attack while she was sleeping with him. They died at the same time. I think it was weird to see them die in the sleep." The brunette woman knitted her brows and remembered that day when she came to their home for celebrating her parents' wedding anniversary and found them on the bed then continued to tell a story.

"What? That must be true love." Emma raised her eyebrows and murmured.

"Indeed." Regina nodded at her and looked away at Henry's artwork on the wall. She liked the picture of the wintertime landscape and tilted her head to study on other picture of the lonely girl on the playground during the autumn time. The blonde woman caught the brunette woman's point of gaze at the photo, looked away at the frame that Henry worked two years ago and spoke lightly.

"That's the one when he caught it in his eye when he was on skateboarding break in Central Park while he had his time to draw something that interested him. I was with Ruby at this time when we went to buy ice cream. It fantasized him when he saw the beautiful girl in the playground and continued to draw her in his sketchbook. Until, we returned here for our Thanksgiving break. Ruby's grandmother is living around here and owned the diner. So, Henry escaped away to the art studio as usual since we arrived on the first thing when we came here. He went to paint that picture with the acrylics. I was impressed with his skills for the first time when I saw it on the display."

"Wow. That's amazing. Did he show that girl on his sketchbook?" The brunette woman raised her eyebrows and asked with her curiosity. The blonde woman laughed and confirmed right away.

"No and yes."

"Enlighten me?" Regina turned away to face her and quipped. Emma smiled and explained right away.

"Henry displayed that frame in my art gallery. The same girl showed up and saw that picture then searched for him and took him to the café for hanging out. Until, they became best friends and inseparable. Her name was Grace, and she lived for a short time before Henry died."

"Grace?" Regina knitted her brows and muttered.

"She died from battling Alzheimer's disease and Brain Tumor. She was at the age of twelve. No one knew what happened to her cause with Alzheimer's disease but her father was Jefferson Hatter, and he owned the Mad Hatter's Fashion shops. Also, he died in the car accident after finding out his daughter passing away in the hospital that night. Can you imagine that they died on the same night?" The blonde woman nodded and continued with her story. The brunette woman found that it was interesting about Grace and Jefferson, nodded and acknowledged her presence.

"How did Grace get Alzheimer's disease but it is rarely to get it in their youths?"

"The doctors said that the children rarely got it from their family's generation. But Henry and I researched on Jefferson's family, and no one had that disorder then I asked some of their friends, and they mentioned that Jefferson had a wife before. So, I continued to research on his wife's family of the generations, and her great-great-great grandmother had it when she was in the sixties. It passed to Grace in three generations." Emma rubbed her neck and looked away at the canvas then replied.

"I would be damned. What about Jefferson? You knew him?" Regina raised her eyebrows and said.

"Ironically, Jefferson was my college buddy. He helped me out with my major. He studied in the art classes as I did take under the same professor. We've been great friends to hang out. If he were alive, I would introduce you to the funny man." The blonde woman scoffed with a response. The brunette woman smirked and replied back.

"Small world."

"Yes, I didn't know that Jefferson ended up living in New York and owned his company in Mad Hatter's Fashion and had his family. I never met his wife, but I did meet his oldest daughter, Madeline, and she is living in Washington, DC. She is a Senator." The blonde woman nodded and mused with a smile.

"Oh, wait a minute? Is that Madeline Hatter-Tucker?" Regina asked.

"Yes. Did you know her?" Emma knitted her brows and gave a stinky eye at her then quipped. The brunette woman laughed and rolled her eyes then continued.

"Ironically, Madeline was my secretary's girlfriend, and I had seen her few times when she came in with Elizabeth, I presumed so."

"Oh, Elizabeth Gooden!" The blonde woman exclaimed with a smile. Regina widened her eyes and stuttered her words.

"What? Do you know her too?"

"Yes, she was my bar buddy before." Emma shrugged and spoke lightly with a chuckle.

We knew our mutual friends, don't we?" Regina pointed out her fact and smiled.

"Yes, I guess so. So back to the point, what do you need me?" The blonde woman turned to face her and spoke lightly.

"I just came to seeing you here and take a view. Don't I?" The brunette woman shrugged and gestured her manicured finger around the studio with her reply. Emma looked away at the things everywhere and acknowledged her soft tone.

"Sure. Do not touch Henry's things. I will gather them in the cases, and I am not sure if I sell them in my art gallery to honor his name."

"Oh, that would be nice if you did it for him." Regina frowned and said with an amused tone.

"Yeah, but I am not sure because it's already his. You know? He is an artist and have his everything here. He could do whatever to sell his excellent artwork or not. It's his rule, and I can't violate it." The blonde woman nodded, sighed in relief and explained right away while she was clearing the path for them to walk through the studio. The brunette woman knitted her brows and said right away.

"But he was your son."

"Yes, but the artwork of his are under his name since he applied to the laws of the Art Department." Emma scoffed at a thought from the Art Department and continued with her explanation.

"Wow. You can't have to sell them unless Henry approve his permission to let you do that." Regina went dumbfounded and mused with a concerned tone.

"Yes. It's hard. But I already called them to let me sell them but they said that they couldn't have his permission. I informed them that he was my son, and he passed away. They can't let me do that. So, I decided to sue them with a lawsuit." The blonde woman looked away with a 'Bingo' look and murmured.

"Oh, that would be trouble." The brunette woman understood and muttered with a concerned look. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows and gave a growl tone.

"Damn right."

Emma shook her head with a chuckle and looked away at the empty spot where Emma used to paint the pottery then thought of having an idea and spoke lightly.

"Regina, do you have any plain clothes?"

"No. I didn't pack everything but Kathryn packed without my permission." Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes with her reply.

"Ok, I can lend you my artist clothes. It's in the bathroom." The blonde woman pointed away at the blue door behind her. Regina looked over Emma's shoulder and nodded then walked away to get changed. The blonde woman smiled and walked away to the empty spot then cleared things on the table and searched for a white canvas in the storage.

* * *

The brunette woman entered the bathroom and found the blue V-neck t-shirt then got changed and looked away in the mirror. She was surprised that she looked good in the blue t-shirt and smiled at herself until she revealed herself outside from the bathroom and found Emma putting the canvas on the stand. She strode toward her and asked.

"What can we do?"

"It's fun time. Do you know how to do art?"

"No. That would be my first time." Regina blurted it. Emma widened her eyes and asked.

"What? Did your parents teach you how to do that?"

"No." The brunette woman blushed slightly with a response.

"Now, that is a surprise. Here is your seat." Emma gestured her to sit down on the stool, and Regina sat down. The blonde woman thought it would be a good idea to show something that the brunette woman has no experience in the art. The brunette woman stared at the white canvas and looked away at her. Emma smiled and spoke lightly.

"Use your imagination to draw with a pencil. You will have a plenty of time to draw it with a pencil because you can erase the mistakes in no time. Think of anything that you could use for your canvas. When you are finished and tell me what you drew."

"Ok. I don't know how to do that." Regina waved her hands in the air and whined.

"Just doodle it. It is not difficult." The blonde woman rolled her eyes and said with a teacher's tone. The brunette woman looked away at the canvas and spoke lightly with a tease.

"How did you get your skills in the art?"

"Oh, not this time for a chat. Go draw something. I will be right back." Emma shook her head with a chuckle and continued. Regina pouted at her and quipped.

"What about the deal?"

"What is the deal?" The blonde woman arched her eyebrows and mused.

"If I draw something then you tell me a story about your talent in the art. If I can't draw any shit, then I will say from my experience in Storybrooke." Regina smirked and replied.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Emma teased her back.

"Yes, dear." The brunette woman leaned forward to step in the blonde woman's personal space and purred right away.

"Deal. See you then." Emma saluted with a wink and walked away to the storage to find the white canvas then put it on the stand next to Regina's spot. The brunette woman stared at her and thought of her father's face then went to draw on the canvas. Regina didn't know that Emma was focusing on the brunette woman's figure from her distance while the blonde woman drew on the white canvas with charcoal pencils. It took her three hours to finish the portrait of Regina.

* * *

For Regina, she drew with a pencil to make the face of her father. She remembered the details on the features. It took her an hour to finish her portrait of her father, and she leaned backward then found out that she was good at drawing the picture. The brunette woman smiled at herself and looked away over her canvas to find Emma concentrating on the art. Regina decided to get up and walked away to stand behind her then widened her eyes when she saw herself on the canvas. The brunette woman went dumbfounded when she saw the details of her features and her lip scar. It was stunning and beautiful.

Emma didn't realize that Regina was behind her and smiled at herself. She knew that she had her talents to remain in herself and went satisfied with her drawing of Regina. The blonde woman looked away at Regina's spot and found out that the brunette woman was gone then searched away until she found her behind her. Emma widened her eyes and stuttered her words. Hearing the brunette woman's voice, it gave her a shiver.

"Is that me in your drawing?"

"Well, yes." The blonde woman stuttered her words and went speechless.

"It's beautiful. Can I keep that?" Regina lit up and asked with a begging voice.

"Sure. But I have to copy that one until I decide to give away to you with a clean look. This is the one that was a draft but it's not yet finished until I completed with the finished look." Emma rolled her eyes and continued with a confirmation. The brunette woman mentally fisted in the air and said.

"No problem. Take your time. But seriously, you had a keen sense of the art."

"Thank you. Now to your drawing." The blonde woman scoffed and gestured her away then asked.

"Let's show it." Regina smiled and walked back to her spot then grabbed the canvas to show it to her. Emma raised her eyebrows at the canvas and found out that Regina was not bad at drawing the portrait of the old man with several details. The brunette woman was on the level where the professional artists do on their works. The blonde woman pointed away as she spoke lightly.

"You are a good artist. You didn't know that you have your artist in you. Who is that old man?"

"That old man was my father." Regina frowned and mused in a sad voice. Emma gave some sympathy for her and spoke lightly.

"Wow. He looked handsome. You have some details on him, but something is missing somewhere on that portrait."

"Oh. I thought that I am good at it." The brunette woman looked back at her drawing and whined.

"No, you did great work. Seriously, you are. Now, we can focus on the details that we missed something. So, do you have a picture of him?" The blonde woman widened her eyes, shook her head and explained right away. Regina lit up and nodded then continued.

"Yes, on my phone."

"Most artists do not use the phone to draw on the canvas. We do use the printed-paper. You could use the printer." Emma pointed to the printer near the bathroom door. Regina nodded and walked away to the printer then connected her phone to the printer and printed a picture of her father. The brunette woman strode back to her spot and handed away to the blonde lady. Emma smiled and took a paper to look at the old man's face then spoke lightly.

"You missed the cheekbone. That's lacking in the portrait. Let me show you how to do that." Regina nodded and handed her pencil to her then watched the blonde woman working on the cheekbones. She tilted her head to understand how the drawing works with the features. Emma lightly touched on the cheekbone to sketch a feature and finally finished it with the finished touches.

* * *

In several minutes later, they worked through Regina's skills on the portrait of the brunette woman's father and they smiled at each other. They talked through their times of their young adults and interests in the hobbies. All they did was enjoy their presence in their company in the art studio. In their thoughts, they thought that they enjoyed their time together to spend time in the studio and learning from each other's life.

It lasted them from a day's work in the art studio, and it ended up in the nighttime. They felt hungry and decided to take a break from the art then strode out from the studio to the main house. Emma asked Regina about the dinner, and they decided to do Thai Cuisine. Luckily for the blonde woman, she took the Thai cooking course in her college days and went to cook the vegetable Thai curry for both of the ladies. Regina, of course, helped her out to prep the vegetables on the cutting board. They took a wine glass and took a conversation about Regina's father.

Finally, they ate their dinner outside on the patio and took a beautiful view of the moonlight reflecting on the sea. They chatted about Emma's funny stories about Henry. They laughed through the blonde woman's memories of being with Henry and took hours to talk through everything until they felt tired and decided to say good night. They went to clean up and retreated to the bedrooms for getting some sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Episode: Regina's POV.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Regina's POV

**A/N: It's a short chapter.**

* * *

 **Episode 5: Regina's POV**

During the morning, the brunette woman strode away to the kitchen and found out that Emma was gone by this time when she woke up few minutes ago. She frowned and missed her out then decided to make a late breakfast and took her to the back porch with the oceanfront. She sipped her tea and watched the children playing the sand castle then thought of her childhood.

In her childhood, Regina remembered her times with her parents on the beach; she was the one who played with the waves beside her dad. Her mother watched them with her smile on the face. She knew that they enjoyed their time all day to do their fun times. The brunette woman knew that it was the long time ago when she played with the sand. She sighed deeply. Until her tea was out, she decided to make more tea and strode back inside the house to get the tea.

For her thoughts on the childhood, she loved her parents to take her out to the beach and remembered how she begged them to teach her how to surf. It's been a long time to learn how to surf beside her dad. She laughed at the funny moment when her mother screamed while she fell over from boarding on the surfboard. She shook her head and smiled at herself.

For a while, she remembered that she enjoyed her time on the surfing in the sea. It was a fantastic time to spend her time with her dad. Her father was the professional surfer that she had ever seen but never knew that he was experienced in the surfing in his times with her grandfather. Her grandfather was the surfer for the long time to beat his record and won the trophy for the local surfing competition. She has been wishing to see that moment besides her father and looked up at the window with her thoughts.

Regina decided to do something fun with the sea and went to get changed in a casual wear then came out for a drive. She enjoyed her view until she spotted the surf shop and smiled at herself. The brunette woman parked the car and got out from the car then walked into the store and looked around in the building. Regina had carefully looked at the surfboard until she found a beautiful funboard with the evil queen design.

The surfboard has three fins, and it was beautiful slightly oval. The image of Evil Queen was the custom art. She could see that the beautiful Latina eyes and the Apple were in the front. Regina decided to buy that surfboard and walked to the cashier with her new surfboard. The clerk raised her eyebrows at her and spoke lightly.

"Are you sure that you want that one?"

"Yeah, I can't resist that image. It looks like me in metaphorically. How much it cost me?" Regina replied. The cashier looked down at the picture of the evil queen and nodded then continued.

"$400 but $150 off on the sale. It would be $250."

"Cash or Credit?" The brunette woman smiled and asked.

"Whatever you like." The cashier shrugged and said.

"Alright, credit card but can you hold it for me? I need to search for the wetsuit." Regina nodded and looked away at the area for the wetsuits then back to the cashier and responded.

"Oh, it is right there beside the shortboards. The fitting room is in the back. You better pay it up because it's a popular one." The cashier nodded with a reply and pointed out to the shortboards, so the brunette woman looked away at the area with a nod.

"Ok, here is my credit card." Regina handed her card and mused with a smile.

The cashier nodded and went to proceed to scan on the surfboard then swiped a card and took the receipt for the brunette woman to sign her name. Regina smiled at her and signed her name then continued.

"Thank you."

"Sure, no problem. I will hold it for you while you are shopping for the wetsuit and see if it fit you. Your surfboard will be in the storage while you are around."

"Thank you so much." The brunette woman responded with a nod then went away to search for the wetsuit. The cashier took the surfboard to the storage and put it in the rack then went back to the checkout counter to proceed with other customers. Regina found the wetsuits area and browsed through the colors of the wetsuits. The brunette woman liked the colors but went with a black and red RipCurl full suit in 8 sizes. She went to the fitting room and saw if it fit her. She stripped her clothes until she have her undergarments on her body. It's just a bra and underwear.

Regina sighed and went to pull in her wetsuit then struggled to get it up to her shoulders. She felt tight but a little loose and looked up at the mirror to check if it fit her. The brunette woman found that wetsuit to fit her like a glove and smiled at herself then decided to get an extra one in purple with black. Regina put the wetsuit off and went to get dressed then strode out to the wetsuit area to get another one. Now, she has two full suits and one shorti in a black one. She was happy with her wetsuits and went to the line for the purchase. Regina looked around in the building until she was called by the cashier and went to the same cashier.

The cashier's eyes went wide when she saw three wetsuits and proceed it quickly with the credit card. The wetsuits went into the boxes, and the bags were packed. Regina smiled and waited for the cashier to get her surfboard out from the storage then got her free stuff for waxing on the surfboard. She nodded at the cashier and left to her car.

* * *

Finally, she put her surfboard in the passenger seat and bags went into the backseat. Regina was satisfied with her purchase and drove away on the way to the beachfront.

In few minutes later, the brunette woman arrived and gathered her things out to the house. She put her surfboard in the living room and went to her bedroom to get changed in the full suit with red and black. Regina looked up at the mirror and went to pull her hair into the ponytail. She finished with her dressing up and went back to the living room then grabbed her stuff and strode outside on the back porch.

She smiled at her thoughts about surfing in the sea. She was excited but knew that she was rusty on the surfing because she hasn't been on the surfing for the long time. She remembered the steps that her father taught her how to surf properly. Regina sighed and went to work on her surfboard with the wax.

Until several minutes later, the brunette woman put her stuff away in the living room and strode back to the back porch to get her surfboard. Regina looked up at the sea and smiled at herself then walked on the sand to the sea. She went to strap on her left ankle and stood up then exhaled in the air. The brunette woman walked with holding her surfboard while she was in the sea.

Regina remembered the first step is to lie on her front chest on the surfboard and the second step was to paddle through the sea. The brunette woman felt free when she did it through the waves. She dived while she held her surfboard under the waves. Regina went to the surface and blinked several times then paddled through the sea until she reached the level of the water. She sat up and her palms on the surfboard. The wind blew her lightly, and the brunette woman smiled until she saw the wave coming closer and turned her surfboard to the front of the shore.

The brunette woman looked away at the wave behind her shoulder and laid her chest on the surfboard until the wave touched her surfboard, and she felt a push of the water. Finally, she went into a rush to stand on the board and drove her in a beautiful turn to hit the top of the wave. Regina laughed and felt good when she finally stood on her board and touched the wave with her fingers. The wave went into a swirling in the beautiful view of the hole. The brunette woman finally got out of the wave and fell over into the water.

It left Regina smiling at herself and decided to catch some waves for a good length of times. She paddled again until she reached her spot and did her surfing few times with no mistakes. The brunette woman felt proud of herself because she did well on her surfing with few perfect waves.

* * *

For a while, the brunette woman enjoyed her surfing and went to get her break while she sat up and took a view of the waves. For her, she didn't know that Emma watched her from the shore and had her smile on her face. Regina had no clue that Emma was the professional surfer when the blonde woman was younger. The blonde woman knew that it's time to show Regina that who Emma is. She finally grinned at herself and went back to the beachfront to get her full suit and the surfboard from the studio.

Finally, Regina spotted the blonde woman in the water after thirty minutes later. She went surprised that Emma had her surfboard and watched her paddling through the waves until she reached the last good wave. The blonde woman turned around to find the brunette woman and winked at her then finally went into a push from the wave and got up on the board.

Emma smiled at herself and drove the board to hit on the top of the waves and curved through the water. She laughed at herself until she finished her best surfing on the wave. It left the brunette woman gaping open at her with her widening eyes. The blonde woman fell over into the water and reached her surfboard to paddle toward Regina then sat up on her board. She was beside Regina and spoke lightly.

"I didn't know that you like surfing."

"I love surfing. You surprised me. You were amazing out there with that wave."

"When I was younger, I used to live in Hawaii with my foster family. They taught me how to surf, and I learned it even though I loved it. I won few competitions back there, and I already had my surfing experience with me when I came here to get a retreat with my son. I taught my son how to surf too. I always come here more often when I need my escape. I am sure that you would dig my surfing competitions in Hawaii. I used to be a professional surfer but now, I am today. San Diego knew me as The Savior of the Waves."

Emma laughed while shaking her head and took a glance at the shocking brunette woman then winked at her and went to paddle through the waves for her best one. Regina stared at the blonde woman and wondered how Emma ended up being a professional surfer. She smiled to herself and watched the blonde woman surfing the waves.

The blonde woman signaled her to come with her through the waves. The brunette woman smiled and paddled until she reached her and rode their surfing through few waves together. They smiled at themselves and enjoyed their presence through their surfing.

In their thoughts, they hoped that they keep that way and enjoy their four months vacation together in the beachfront house and do their surfing. All they had been the smiles on their faces on the rest of the afternoon. Lastly, they finally exhausted themselves out and decided to have early dinner together while they were on the sand then chatted about their surfing experiences.

* * *

 **A/N: Episode 6: Emma's POV.**

 **Please review.**


	6. Emma's POV

**A/N: It's 1,907 words. I tried to get to at least 4,000 words but in my mind, the writer's block was here to take over. I was distracted by studying the French and took the quizzes on the take-home quizzes. Ahh.**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

 **Songs: Dream On by Aerosmith / The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Episode 6: Emma's POV**

In the morning, Emma woke up in her bed and stared at the ceiling with her thoughts. She didn't hear the footsteps in the hallway leading to the downstairs. The blonde woman sighed and looked away at the window. Emma found the beautiful sunrise reflecting through the glass and smiled at herself. Finally, she got up and went out from her bedroom to the kitchen.

Several minutes later, the blonde woman arrived in the kitchen and went to make a hot chocolate with cinnamon whipped cream on the top in her mug. She sipped a little until she looked away at the brunette woman who was staring at her for a while. Emma smiled and mumbled.

"Good morning, Regina."

"Good morning Emma. Really?" Regina chuckled and asked.

"What?" The blonde woman was perplexed and replied.

"Hot chocolate with a whipped cream and cinnamon on the top?" The brunette woman pointed out at the mug and spoke lightly. Emma arched her eyebrows and responded with a smirk.

"Oh sure, I liked it. So, why not you try?"

"Hell no. I won't try. I prefer the black coffee. By the way, where is the coffee, maker? I feel the need to drink it." Regina physically gagged and inquired after looking away at the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, you need to buy it." Emma sing-song while walking away from the kitchen on her way out to the living room. The brunette woman yelled with a laugh.

"Damn you!"

"Sorry, Regina." The blonde woman answered while she was sitting on the couch. Regina came out with her tea mug and found her there until she drank her tea and asked right away when she sat down on the armchair.

"It's fine. So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to Granny's Diner. Want to come? She's great chef to make the pancakes." Emma shrugged with a reply while she was looking through her paperwork from her work.

"Sure. I'm starved. Let's go." The brunette woman merely nodded and downed it then walked back to the kitchen and spoke lightly. The blonde woman heard her and went smiling with a reply.

"Let me change my clothes then we head off."

"Sounds good. I'm waiting here." Regina looked away at her and nodded with a response.

"Great." Emma nodded and took off to her bedroom for changing her clothes. She decided to wear the blue jeans with the fitted blouse. She grabbed her wallet and keys. She chose the converse shoes to walk at a comfortable pace. The blonde woman finally went out again to find Regina in the living room. She waved her hand at her and nodded. The brunette woman looked away from the window to her and smiled at her with a reply.

"You look beautiful in that fitted blouse."

"Thanks. Let's go."

Regina nodded and grabbed her purse then followed the blonde woman on the way. Emma was already in her car and the brunette woman got in the passenger's seat. They were lucky that Regina did lock the house before they went out. The blonde woman drove away from their place to Granny's Diner. The brunette woman took the view on the street until they finally arrived at their destination.

* * *

They entered the rustic seventies diner and were welcoming by the gray-haired woman in a pantsuit. It was Granny Lucas, an owner of Granny's Diner who was spoken out from her mind and wanted to be a counselor for the kids. Emma smiled at her when she saw her coming toward them. Regina arched her eyebrow at her while she was standing beside her.

"Hello, Emma! It's great to see you."

"You too, Granny. Meet Regina Mills, a mayor of Storybrooke, Maine. She's staying at my beach house for four months."

"Pleased to meet you, an acquaintance of mine. I knew your father way back in the fifties. It was a great time." Granny responded. The brunette woman raised her eyebrows and spoke lightly.

"You knew my father?"

"Yes, Henry Mills. A wealthy businessman in New York City. Not to mention that I happened to be his nanny when he was in his teenage years. What a troublesome boy."

"Wow, I think that the conversation would take us to stand longer than we are going for your tasty pancakes." Emma interrupted. The gray-haired woman looked away at her and chuckled then shooed them to the booth. Regina smiled at her while the blonde woman finally sat down in the opposite booth. Granny smiled at them and asked.

"What do you want for the breakfast?"

"I want the cinnamon pancakes. Oh, vanilla milkshake if you have on the menu." Emma said. The brunette woman raised her eyebrows at her and replied right away.

"I would have a vegetable omelet, no mushrooms at all. Oh, I would have a black coffee. No sugars added. Thank you, Granny."

"Breakfast is coming on your way. Be right back with your order." The gray-haired woman retorted while nodding and left the booth to the kitchen. The blonde woman sighed and crossed her arms on the table then spoke lightly.

"I didn't know that your father was a wealthy businessman in New York City."

"Well, that was a long time ago." Regina shrugged with a reply while she was looking away at the window. Emma tilted her head and knew that the story would be coming out from the brunette woman but decided not to push onward it and continued with her precise words.

"Ok. If you want to talk about it, I'll be happy to listen. If you don't, it's fine. Perhaps, it would suffice for next time. No rush."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan."

"What takes you long to call me Em-ma?" Emma whined playfully. Regina chuckled and replied.

"Never in your life, Ms. Swan."

"Oh, Miss Mills, you are on the treat of the great Emma Swan." The blonde woman teased. The brunette woman smirked with her arching eyebrow and responded back.

"Is that a threat? Or a joke that I heard?"

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes, dear. Madame Mayor would suffice for now since I am a mayor of Storybrooke."

"Ok, Madame Mayor, what do you think of Granny's Diner?" Emma asked.

"Nice topic change. I think it is beautiful but in the seventies?" Regina answered. The blonde woman chuckled and looked away at the decorations that had never changed since Granny bought the diner in San Diego. Emma smiled at herself and explained right away.

"Granny bought this diner with her pocket money since she arrived here in the seventies. Do you know that she has a granddaughter, Ruby Lucas which is my best friend from New York City?"

"No, I didn't know." The brunette woman raised her eyebrow at her and replied.

"Now you know it." The blonde woman said. Granny brought their breakfast plates and smiled at them. Regina nodded. The gray-haired woman left to serve others. The ladies went to eat their breakfast, and the brunette woman moaned after eating her omelet then spoke lightly.

"This one is so good. I wish I could get this diner back to Storybrooke, and I can eat it every morning."

"Why, thank you, Regina!" Granny yelled. Regina whisked away to find her behind her, and it startled her. Emma laughed after drinking a vanilla milkshake. The brunette woman went blushed and focused on her eating. The blonde woman looked away at the gray-haired woman who was smiling and winked at her. Granny chuckled and left on her way to the kitchen.

* * *

For Emma, she kept wondering how Regina act like this gentle woman that she barely knew since they met in her beach house. It made her have curiosity to know the brunette woman more. She liked her personality as Regina lit up her world. Wait a minute? Lit up her world?

She was confused about herself and wondered how she arrived to stay with the beautiful brunette woman in her property for their four months' vacation. Lastly, she thought that she needed to thank Ruby to get her over San Diego for taking on a spot.

"What are you thinking in your head?" Regina responded with her concerned tone. The blonde woman stuttered her words and shook her head then focused on her breakfast plate. The brunette woman gave a small smile at her and scoffed. Emma looked up at her and gave a grin. Regina rolled her eyes and decided to pay their breakfast plates.

The blonde woman knew that she would like to get to know about Regina Mills, a mayor of Storybrooke and her stories. It dragged her to see what's outside of the brunette woman. She was lucky that she met her on the same day and knew how to enjoy herself while she was there in San Diego.

In her thoughts, she couldn't wait to see what the days lead them in their four months vacation. She smiled at herself and got up from the booth then walked out with her. They decided to chat about San Diego's locations such as the restaurants, beaches, attractions and farmer's markets. Emma showed her around in the area and told her the stories about her son on the behalf of his spirit with her.

The day went longer since they spent their time together and took the views around in the town after leaving Granny's Diner. Emma enjoyed her time with Regina and showed her favorite spots with Henry then explained everything in the details. The brunette woman listened to the stories and asked the questions about her son.

* * *

Lastly, they returned to their property and decided to cook the dinner together. They bought the food from farmer's market and met some people Emma knew way back. They chatted about their favorite wines and owned several of alcohols. The ladies laughed about their stories when they were younger to taste it in their college life.

Emma realized that she was open to things that she can talk about her life and smiled at herself. She decided to sing out, 'Dream On' by Aerosmith and danced all the way until she got startled by the brunette woman's singing voice. Emma looked away at her and grinned. Regina winked at her and kept singing the chorus. They finally cooked their dinner and walked away to the backyard porch then ate their dinner there while they got their relaxing time on the beach.

The blonde woman smiled at herself and looked away at the stars. She knew that she was lucky to be alive, but she desired that her son was with her. The blonde woman finally sang Henry's favorite song, 'The House That Built Me' by Miranda Lambert. Regina listened to Emma's voice and stared at the night sky with the stars.

The silence took over Emma's thoughts, and she went quiet after ending the lyrics of Miranda Lambert's song. It took her not to speak any word but reminiscing the memory of her son while they were there in their vacations years ago. It opened her wounds and saw what she did out there. All that she did was cry for her son's death since she brought her pain to be there for her life in San Diego. It was hard for her to see her son vanish away from the reality. It went fast.

Lastly, Emma knew that she was not alone anymore. At all.

* * *

 **A/N: Episode 7: The Call from Ruby and Kathryn.  
**

 **Please Review!**

 **Thank you for your supports. I couldn't have been done with this story without your support. You are awesome! Go check out on my other stories if you haven't read it.**


	7. The Call from Ruby and Kathryn

**A/N: This is a short chapter for now. I should change the title: The Call to The Texts. But I leave them for now.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Episode 7: The Call from Ruby and Kathryn**

 _ **\- Emma's POV –**_

Ruby: Hola Emma!

Emma: What the fuck do you want at 2 o'clock in morning!?

Ruby: Oh geez, you need a chill pill.

Emma: Oh shut up, I'm sleeping and it's 2 o'clock in morning here. Why are you up early in 5 o'clock in morning?

Ruby: Remember, I have a meeting at 7am. So, I want to be there early before my co-workers. So, how is San Diego treating you well?

Emma: It's been fantastic since you put me with the brunette woman.

Ruby: Oh, please tell me the details. Have you fucked her yet?

Emma: Ruby!

Ruby: What? You should have been laid by few minutes ago.

Emma: Ruby Elizabeth Lucas, I am going to tattle on your grandmother. Well, I just saw her few days ago.

Ruby: You won't. (Scoffing)

Emma: I would. Right now, I'm going to call her.

Ruby: You won't. I mean it. You won't.

Emma: Oh, you think I can't.

Ruby: Oh yeah, I know you well.

Emma: …

Ruby: What the f… Let's hold this conversation and I got another call.

Emma: Good night Ruby.

Ruby: Emma Charlotte Swan! I'm going to San Diego for killing you with a knife!

* * *

 _ **Regina's POV -**_

Kathryn: Hello Regina.

Regina: Hello Kathryn, what do you want?

Kathryn: Can't I text you? I miss you.

Regina: Aww. That's a sarcastic side of you. Good night.

Kathryn: Wait! Have you met someone in San Diego?

Regina: Good night.

Kathryn: Regina Maria Mills!

Regina: Kathryn Lisbeth Nolan!

Kathryn: Don't call me that. Regina, Are you seeing anyone?

Regina: Good night.

Kathryn: Come on, Regina. I'm dying to know from you since you left Maine few weeks ago. I've been missing you.

Regina: Then why are you putting me in San Diego Beach House with the infuriating blonde woman?

Kathryn: A Blonde Woman? Tell me! Is she hot? Do she have penis? Is she sexy? Is she older or younger?

Regina: Kathryn! It's not appropriate!

Kathryn: What? What did I do?

Regina: Stop inquiring me like my mother.

Kathryn: Guess what? Your mother died.

Regina: …

Kathryn: Regina?

Regina: …

Kathryn: Regina, oh shit. I'm sorry that I outbursted you.

Regina: Good night.

Kathryn: Regina, I'm sorry!

Kathryn: Regina Maria Mills! Answer me immediately!

Regina: Sorry, this is Emma. I've been hearing this ringtone since you both texted back and forth. So, Regina is crying right now. I wanted you to know that this conversation should be dropped. Thank you and have a good night.

Kathryn: Ok. Please tell Regina that I am dropping this conversation and I will talk to her if she feel better.

Regina: Will do. Good night.

Kathryn: Good night, Emma. Thank you.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Episode: The Music Tales**

 **Please review.**


	8. The Music Tales

**A/N: Here is your episode 8.**

 **Beta: Wazgood529. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Episode 8: The Music Tales**

In the afternoon, Emma was working on her art canvas while Regina was preparing for their late lunch. The silence took over their time since in the morning, the ladies pushed their bodies off from each other and they realized that they embraced their bodies overnight.

They just went with it and didn't mention it all. The ladies decided to do their errands alone in the whole morning. Emma and Regina hadn't seen each other since the awkward moment in Regina's bedroom.

In their thoughts, it was about their bodies, touches and dirty things to be happen in their heads. They tried to shake that thought and focus on what they needed to do around in the beach house.

On the other side, Emma was gay as well. She seemed in her zone while she was painting the canvas. The blonde woman didn't realize that she just drew Regina's face. She was still in her art zone and it relaxed her a bit little.

The blonde woman tilted her head by making an angle to brush perfectly on the brunette locks. She stared at the caramel eyes on the canvas. It was very catchy when the eyes tried to devour the spirit on the art. Emma didn't realize that she hummed her son's favorite tune – The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert.

The lyrics went on in her head as she started to sing out on the belt. It didn't affect her at all until the blonde woman turned around to see the spirit of Henry.

The brunette boy was smiling at her. Emma dropped her paintbrush on the ground and didn't move herself at all. She just stared at her son, a dead boy. The blonde woman started to cry and tried to move closer to him. But she went through the air and turned around to see him again then spoke lightly.

"You died."

"Yes mom. I'm sorry." Henry said with a sad smile.

"But how? I buried you in the ground." Emma replied. The brunette boy sighed and explained.

"I'm a spiritual bond and I'm going to help you to heal through your pain. I know you miss me."

"Of course, I missed you since you were gone. I couldn't believe that you just disappeared from my hands. It's my fault. I shouldn't let you go." The blonde woman muttered. Henry shook his head and walked toward her then continued.

"Just let me go. I will be always in your heart no matter what. Just let everything go."

"I can't! I can't! It's hard." The blonde woman responded with a cry.

"Just try. Don't dwell on my death. Just let everything go. I know you are mad at the lawyers that my art collection won't go out to you. Because I made my decision and I let them to do it without you dwelling on my paintings. It's not fair."

"But I wanted to keep your memories." Emma spoke in a sad tone. The brunette boy sighed and spoke lightly.

"You have your moments with me here. Every memories you made with me is always here. It goes out to your heart. I just wanted you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm just here with you and watching you above your head."

"But-" Henry cut her off and demanded.

"Just let it go. Time is up for me. I always love you and always will. Bye mom."

"No!" The blonde woman cried while she was sobbing for her grief of a loss. She finally kneeled on the ground and put her hands on her face then sobbed. The brunette boy kissed on his mom's blonde locks and looked up at Regina who was watching the scene then spoke lightly.

* * *

"Please take care of my mom." The brunette woman stared at the spirit and hesitantly nodded. Henry's spiritual faded away in the air. Regina looked down at Emma who was still crying and away to the canvas where the blonde woman left it to dry the paints. It was her.

The brunette woman walked around the crouching blonde woman and kneeled down in the front then embraced her in her arms. Emma unconsciously moved her head on Regina's shoulder and cried. Regina swayed the bodies sideways and soothed the words in the blonde woman's ear.

Their knees started to get in pain and they decided to move toward the couch where it was near the bathroom door. Regina decided to sing her favorite tune from her father's Spanish songs. It was Spanish Lullaby by Soluna. She sang in her cultural language.

Emma finally stopped her tears, sniffled and listened to the brunette woman's husky voice. She blinked several times and yawned. The blonde woman was closing her eyes and leaned on Regina's chest. The brunette woman shifted her position to lay on the couch. Emma was on top of her.

The brunette woman raked through the blonde locks and kept singing. She looked down at the blonde woman who closed her eyes and felt a squeeze on her waist. Emma wrapped her arms around her waist and mumbled.

"Who sang that song?"

"Soluna. But my father sang it to me when I was a little girl."

"The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert. It was my son's favorite song of all times." The blonde woman answered. Regina pressed her lips altogether and continued to ask.

"I saw him."

"Yes, I saw him too." Emma replied while looking away at her. The brunette woman glanced at her and spoke lightly.

"I know that it is not my business but did he have a father?"

"He was out of the picture." The blonde woman put her cheek on Regina's chest and replied.

"Oh."

"Let's change the topic. I can tell you that story other time if you don't mind." The blonde woman asked.

"Of course. It's fine with me." Regina said. Emma tried to think of anything but the music and continued.

"What is your favorite song of all times and why?"

"Let's see. I have a lot of variety in the music. I'm going with Madonna, Vogue." The brunette woman answered.

"Madonna? I loved her music. My favorite song was All Women I Am by Reba." Emma retorted. Regina scoffed and spoke lightly.

"Country music? I don't like it."

"Shame on you." The blonde woman muttered. The brunette woman let a chuckle out and shook her head then replied.

"To be honest, I was growing to listen to the rock, metal and alternative rock music in my whole life. I'm not kidding. I was a gothic girl in high school."

"What?!" Emma laughed with a response. Regina joined her to laugh together until they calmed themselves and the blonde woman asked.

"What was it like to be a gothic girl?"

"I wore a lot of black clothes and I used the red lipstick. My hair was long and I used it to spike. My mother, oh my god. Poor mother. She screamed when I came out from my bedroom and walked away to the breakfast room. She nearly had the heart attack when she saw me." Regina said.

"Wow! That's an understatement of the year." Emma replied with a chuckle. The brunette woman nodded and continued to tell a story.

"One time, I was using the fake nose ring and went gothic on the clothes and makeup then I got out from the bathroom. My mother was screaming when she almost walked past me. My father ran from downstairs to meet us. I was confused when she screamed and keep flapping her arms like a bird. I just left like that. Several minutes later, she came upon me and scolded me because I didn't ask her for permission to use the nose ring. I told her that it was fake. She kept scolding me until I decided to yell back and left for school."

"Oh my god, you were a rebellious person." The blonde woman said. Regina laughed and responded.

"In my whole life, I was like that since I was twelve. Mom hated that when I do that to her. To be honest, I was not like my mother until I was 24 or so. Before my marriage with Robin, I was mature to fall in love with that idiot. I meant, I barely graduated with the honors with Political Science in my Master's degree."

"You just fell in love with your ex-husband after graduating from?" Emma asked. The brunette woman moved up and let the blonde woman's head laying on her thighs then spoke lightly.

"I graduated from Storybrooke University twice."

"Oh right, I forgot that you grew in that town." The blonde woman tilted her head to study on the brunette woman's face then spoke lightly.

"Indeed. So, before I fell in love with Robin, I was with Daniella. My ex-fiancée was my first love. She just got me to believe in love but passed away with car accident before our wedding day. I was almost married to her but I lost her when I was 22. Then Robin swept me away with his charms when I was turning 24. That's the rest of story." Regina finished her explanation and looked at the blonde woman. Emma nodded with a reply.

"Wow, Daniella was the pretty name."

"That's funny coincidence. She was like you, the blonde hair, taller and slim but grey eyes."

"Oh, I have a blonde hair. Checked. I'm 5'11" taller. Checked. I'm slim but athletic. Checked. My eyes are not grey but emerald green. Sorry, I couldn't change it." Emma teased. Regina laughed and grabbed the plush pillow behind her then threw it at the blonde woman.

They laughed altogether and hit each other's faces with the plush pillows. The ladies had the good times to converse through the music tales and their childhood. They felt comfortable to keep each other in company. Regina smiled at her. Emma looked away at the unfinished canvas and spoke lightly.

"Did you see my canvas?"

"Yes. But I saw the half of it that are completed. Also, how did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde woman asked with her furrowed brows. Regina flicked her finger at the unfinished canvas and explained.

"How did you memorize my face without looking on the photo of me? I didn't see the visuals."

"Oh, that. I memorized your details of your facials. You have a strong jawline, beautiful cheekbones and amazing caramel eyes." Emma relied with a wink. The brunette woman blushed at the compliment and muttered.

"Thank you, Emma."

"You are welcome, Regina. So, did you make the lunch?" The blonde woman asked.

* * *

Regina nodded and gestured her to get out of the art studio. Emma closed the door behind her and followed the brunette woman back to the main house. The brunette woman strode away to the kitchen. Emma smelt the food and hummed to herself then walked inside the kitchen. Regina checked on the crockpot and she made the beef stew and bread bowl. The blonde woman finally sat on the stool and waited for the food.

Emma drooled at the beef stew pouring into the bread bowl on the plate. Regina checked in the refrigerator for shredded mild cheddar and drizzled over the beef stew on the both plates. The brunette woman finished with her cooking then checked under the stove if they were off. The blonde woman grinned when Regina delivered the lunch to the table.

The ladies ate their lunch as they chatted about their childhood and high school memories. Emma made the mental note to thank Regina for cooking the delicious food during her stay. She knew that it was not bad since Regina arrived in her beach house for the four months. The brunette woman thought same thing and smiled at the blonde woman. They laughed at the embarrassing moments that Regina made in her four years term as a mayor of Storybrooke. Emma shared her moments with her son back in New York City. The brunette woman enjoyed The blonde woman's presence and knew that she really liked her more than just a friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Episode 9: The Spelling Bee.  
**

 **Oh, don't forget to read 'Regina's Coffee Shop' - Chapter 19, 'The Beauty of The Ballet' - Chapter 9, 10 and 11 and 'The Soundless Voice' - Chapter 3.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Spelling Bee

**A/N: Here is the edited chapter by Wazgood529. Season One is almost over. Y'all have one more episode then we will go over on Season Two!**

* * *

 **Episode 9: The Spelling Bee**

In the afternoon, Regina left the beach house to get groceries. Emma woke up after taking a nap in her art studio. She looked around the room and found a note on the canvas. The blonde woman got up and walked closer to her canvas then read the note.

'Went to the store to get food. RM'

Emma nodded to herself and looked at her new painting of Regina's face. She smiled at herself and knew that she got her muse back. The blonde woman sighed and stretched her limbs while she was walking out of her studio toward the main house.

She realized that her favorite tv show, The Spelling Bee was on and ran quickly to get to the living room. Emma searched for her TV remote and found it under the magazines basket. She turned TV on and clicked the buttons to get there on the Spelling Bee show on the channel.

Finally, the blonde woman smiled when she saw her tv show running on the screen and decided to get her popcorn from the kitchen. Emma walked back to the kitchen and searched for the popcorn bag in her secret stash until she found it in her spices closet and put the popcorn bag in the microwave.

* * *

The blonde woman waited for her popcorn and looked around in the kitchen cabinet to get her popcorn bowl. Emma found the bowl and placed it on the breakfast counter then went to the pantry to get her buttery powder and came back until the popcorn was done.

She grinned and grabbed the popcorn bag from the microwave. The blonde woman opened it and let it smoke out until it cooled down. Emma grabbed the buttery powder to sprinkle on the popcorn then shook the bag until it finished covering the popcorn with the butter flavor.

The blonde woman poured the popcorn in the big bowl and threw the bag in the trash. She walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Emma dug her fingers into the popcorn bowl and ate popcorn while she was watching the spelling bee show.

* * *

A few hours later, Regina arrived at the beach house with the bags of groceries in her arms. Emma didn't notice her at the door which was in front of the living room. The blonde woman was absorbed with the children's pronunciation on the spelling bee show. The brunette woman strode inside the kitchen and unpacked the groceries until she finished her duty and walked out to find Emma yelling at the television screen. Regina was confused at the blonde woman's emotions and spoke lightly.

"What's going on?"

"That boy! Ravi don't know how to say 'r' in hypochondria." The blonde woman pointed out with her defense and ate the remaining popcorn. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and answered.

"Hypochondria. H.. Y. P. O. C. H. O. N. D. R. I. A. Hypochondria."

"You got it right. Come join me on the couch and watch it together." Emma retorted while looking at her in awe. Regina shrugged and sat down on the couch beside the blonde woman and asked.

"Is that popcorn and was it the last bag?"

"Eh?" The blonde woman questioned. The brunette woman pointed her perfectly manicured finger at the popcorn bowl. Emma looked down at it and understood with a reply.

"Yes, it was the last one."

"Where did you find it? I searched for one." Regina said. The blonde woman smirked and answered.

"It was behind the spices closet."

"You sneaky bitch." The brunette woman sneered. Emma laughed and shook her head. Regina glared at her and asked.

"So, how was your art?"

"It went good but it's not finished yet. So, how was shopping?" The blonde woman asked. The brunette woman narrowed her eyes at the screen and spelled out the word while she was listening to Emma's voice.

"It was good." Regina said while looking at the girl on the screen. Emma furrowed her brows and asked.

"How was it good?"

"I just met Granny there at the supermarket and we chatted over coffee for a short time."

"How is she?" The blonde woman glanced over at her and Regina smiled and replied.

"She is good with her business. Oh and she said hi."

"Oh! That girl won." Emma said while pointing at the screen. The brunette woman nodded and got up. The blonde woman cleaned up the coffee table and turned the television off. Regina walked off to the kitchen and retorted.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Some pasta!" Emma yelled after leaving the main house toward her art studio. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and strode back to find the clatter on the coffee table. Regina threw her hands in the air and spoke to herself.

"Really?" The brunette woman shook her head and gathered the clatter to the kitchen then went to make her best Italian dish, lasagna.

* * *

While in the art studio, Emma looked at her old canvas when she painted with her son. The blonde woman walked to the couch and stared at her new canvas which was Regina. A few minutes later, the phone rang and it snapped her out of her zone. She looked at the phone on the table and grabbed it quickly. Emma answered on the phone and she looked at the canvas.

"Hello?"

"Is this Emma Swan?" The caller said.

"Yes, it is. How may I help you?" The blonde woman pressed her lips and replied with a soft voice.

"Oh good, it's about this time I reached you and my name is Danny Weisser."

"Um, Mr. Weisser. What can I help you with?" Emma said.

"That's the thing I wanted to talk with you about your son's artwork." Danny informed in a soft tone. The blonde woman clutched the phone tighter and closed her eyes until she spoke lightly.

"What about it?"

"The Board of the Art Department decided to give it to you and they knew that is not fair for a mother who grieved for a son's death. So, they wanted to discuss with you when you return to New York City as soon as possible." He said. Emma let the air out from her mouth and looked at her son's painting on the wall until she retorted back.

"I can't go back to New York City because I am on my vacation for four months. So, can we discuss over the phone if it's possible?"

"Of course, I'll arrange everything as possible. So, are you sure that you can manage these things? I meant, your son's artwork? I know it is not my line to cross the boundary but your son's will already have instructions to use his work." Danny asked.

"It's fine. As long as I respect my son's words. Just give them a phone call and we can arrange everything as Henry wanted it to be. So let it be." Emma answered.

"Thank you and sorry to interrupt you on your vacation. I just wanted to inform you before you return and find everything in a disaster. I don't want you to get angry at the Board of Art Department without your approval. As long as I'm here to do properly to respect your son's wishes." He hummed with a reply. The blonde woman smiled at herself and muttered.

"Thank you Mr. Weisser."

"You're mostly welcome. Have fun on your vacation. Oh! Before you hang up, can I have a phone number from your friend, Ruby Lucas? I think she is gorgeous." Danny laughed and asked.

"Before we end our conversation, how do you know my friend?" Emma asked. He gulped and answered her question.

"Well, we met in the bar on the other night. She talked about you and I just connected the dots. I just wanted to ask her out on the date but is it alright if I take her out?"

"It's fine. Thank you, Mr. Weisser. Oh, be careful with my girl."

"No problem and thank you again. See you when your return."

They ended up on the phone conversation. Emma smiled at her thoughts about Ruby and shook her head until she looked up at her son's painting and spoke lightly to herself.

"I wanted to keep your artwork but I have to let it go. It's your wishes that I respect. It's time to show your work to the world. I'm proud of you and I miss you."

The blonde woman sighed and got up then threw the phone on the couch and walked to her canvas. She went to work on the colors for Regina's clothing on the canvas with the paintbrush. Emma tilted her head and hummed her favorite country song, 'Just Like Them, Horses'. She found it to be calm and enjoyed her time to paint on Regina's face. The blonde woman didn't realize that it was very dark outside but she went to turn the lamp on and looked at the canvas for a final touch.

* * *

After few hours, Regina came out of the main house to find Emma in the art studio and entered the room. She looked at the blonde woman who was focusing on the painting. The brunette woman crossed her arms over her chest and walked toward her with a reply.

"It's time for dinner. Lasagna just got out from the oven. So what are you doing?"

"Painting." Emma answered while gripping the paintbrush stick with her teeth. The blonde woman tilted her head while she caressed her fingers with the light brown colors on the brunette hair on the canvas. Regina walked around to look at the canvas and gaped open. Emma smirked and knew that gasp from the brunette woman. She replied again.

"Regina, do you like it?"

"Oh yes. I love it. It's beautiful." The brunette woman retorted. Emma looked over her shoulder and flashed her brilliantly smile. Regina looked at her and gave a smile back. The blonde woman turned around to finish her touches on the canvas and threw her paintbrushes on the table. Emma sighed and leaned back with a reply.

"I just got a call from The Board of Art Department today."

"Oh what is it?" Regina searched for a stool and found one behind the bathroom then carried to the blonde woman's spot and sat on it with a reply. The blonde woman looked at her and shrugged with a reply.

"They wanted me to discuss about my son's artwork. They wanted me to go back to New York City to arrange everything with my son's wishes."

"Oh. Are you going?"

"No. I'm gonna stay here because I need a vacation. So, I told him that they can discuss this over a phone call while I'm here."

"It's a good idea. So, are you disappointed?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head and looked at her smudged hands with the paint then replied.

"No. I wasn't disappointed. I think it's right to let my son go. So, I decided to show my son's artwork to the world at this time. Will he be proud of me?"

"Oh, Emma. Of course, Henry would be proud of you because you supported your son's decision to let him show his artwork. It's amazing to see how he painted the colors to the world that he wanted it to be." Regina said while reaching the blonde woman's hand and soothed with her thumb. Emma closed her eyes and nodded. The brunette woman sighed and answered.

"I know that I'm not that expert at being a mother or have an experience to lose someone I've been birthed. But to me, I know it is amazing to be a mother who let her child go with each decision. So you are that person I know. I'm impressed. To be honest, I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Regina, that meant a lot to me." Emma retorted with a smile. The brunette woman nodded and looked at the canvas then replied.

"I think that you need to keep that one and make a new one for your son. It'll be awesome to see the painting of you and your son on display to the world."

"You have an amazing idea! Thank you Regina!" The blonde woman replied with a crushing hug to the brunette woman. Regina laughed and patted her hand on Emma's back until she replied back.

"I think it's time for us to eat our dinner."

"Ok, thank you for being here with me for our vacation. I know that we needed that. Right?"

"Indeed dear. Let's eat."

The blonde woman smiled at her and got up then extended her hand to her. Regina reached her hand and tugged her out of the art studio. As Emma turned the lights off and closed the door with a lock until the ladies walked back to the main house for their dinner time. They chatted about Regina's cooking and sat down around in the dining table. The brunette woman laughed and talked about her memory of burning the kitchen with a towel. Emma laughed while she poured the wine in their glasses. Regina rolled her eyes and gave a piece of lasagna to Emma's plate and scrunched her nose when she remembered the burnt burgers. They had a good time on their day.

* * *

 **A/N: Episode 10: Emma's Art Class.**

 **Please review!**


	10. Emma's Art Class

**A/N: This is a last episode of Season One! Beta: Wazgood529.**

* * *

 **Episode 10: Emma's Art Class**

In the morning, Emma took Regina to San Diego Art School and showed her around in the campus. The brunette woman took an interest on her sightseeing and saw many artworks on the ground. It was an amazing sight to see each one on the ground outside. Regina swore that she never sees everything like that one back in Storybrooke.

The blonde woman pointed to each one on the grassland while she was explaining about her students' artwork from few years ago. Regina tilted her head at the artwork which gave some abstract look but more colorful. Emma greeted some of her co-workers and introduced the brunette woman to them. Others nodded and gave a smile at Regina then left on their way to the building.

The brunette woman strode away to the artwork that she was curious. It was the feathers in the steel. The artwork stood on the tallest and stayed with the huge box which it supported the feathers. The feathers gave many colors and gave some abstract on it.

Regina was fascinating with the artwork that it was displaying on the grass outside. The blonde woman turned around to find her there and smiled at herself. She walked toward her and spoke lightly.

"It was my piece of work from six years ago. I brought that from New York City."

"That was a beautiful artwork you worked. How long did you make that?" The brunette woman nodded and asked.

"Well, it was a long time to make that." Emma responded. Regina arched her eyebrows and quipped again. The blonde woman looked at her and chuckled.

"How long?"

"It took me 9 years to work that before Henry was born. I stopped working on it during Henry's birth and after that. I focused on him for 18 months before I returned to work as a professor in New York University for the first time. Now, I'm teaching here too, for my purpose of the retreat or vacation if you want to call it."

* * *

The brunette woman nodded after listening to Emma. They chatted about the artworks that Regina pointed few while they took a stroll around in the campus until they reached the huge building where Emma worked. The blonde woman gestured her to go inside and followed her along toward her office. Some students greeted her on the way to their classes. Emma chuckled and informed Regina quickly.

"Sorry about my students, they always fool around when they see me in the hallway or in the room. They always joke all the times. So, you see that boys that just passed us, it was Darryl and his brother, Carl. But they are wonderful guys and very smart on their talents."

"It's nice hearing you to talk about your students. How did you feel when you talk like that?" Regina asked. The blonde woman nodded her understandings and explained right away while she found her paperwork from the pile of the completed work and gathered her stuffs.

"I feel absolutely wonderful, to be honest with you, I love my students from here and at NYU. Did you know that Henry spent his time here than at NYU mostly?"

"No. I didn't know. Really?"

"Oh yes, he always hangs out with Carl, the video game inventor all the times when I spend my meetings with my co-workers. I didn't know about that until I found them in my classroom and they fixed everything on the computer with the graphic design. I was impressive with my son's abilities." Emma replied with a smile. Regina chuckled and shook her head. The blonde woman winked at her and gestured her out of her office. The brunette woman waited for her to lock the door and followed her along to the classroom.

* * *

In the hallway, the students and professors chattered. Emma greeted some of her former students with a smile. Regina was impressed with the blonde woman's workmanship in her teaching job. She kept wondering if she could be a professor like her but found herself scrunching her nose every time.

The blonde woman opened her classroom door, walked to her desk and put her folders on the surface of the oak desk. The brunette woman took a sight of the classroom and found herself in the colorful artworks on the walls. She went to look on these paperwork and models which it hung on the thread line on the walls. Emma checked on her notebook and glanced over Regina with a smile.

Regina heard the footsteps and chants from outside to the classroom. She looked to the students away from the artworks on the walls. The blonde woman greeted her students with a small conversation. The students were filling their seats and yelling at their professor. The brunette woman raised her eyebrows and walked back to the spot where Emma stood behind the desk. One of the students was laughing and asked. It was a brunette man in his 20s.

"Yo, Swan. Who is that beautiful woman beside you?"

"Holla, Jones. This is Regina Mills, my friend from Maine. So, please make her feel welcome here."

"Nice meeting you, Ms. Mills!" The students said in unison. The brunette woman chuckled and looked at the blonde woman with a questioning look. Emma winked at her and replied.

"Thank you for the hospitability. Now, to start the agenda, I believe that I announced it from last week. I hope you have your artwork so you can have two feedbacks from Ms. Mills and me. Is it all right with you?"

"Yay!" One of the students clapped excitedly and it was Mary Margaret Blanchard. Others chuckled and went to get their artwork out from their bags. The blonde woman nodded toward the students to get Regina's attention. The brunette woman nervously nodded and asked toward Emma.

"What can I do with feedback?"

"You just can say something for one positive and one negative thing on their work. You have to make sure if it is not offending them."

"All right, I am following you along because you are a professor. To be honest, I don't know how to say it." Regina explained with a shy smile. The blonde woman chuckled and patted on the brunette woman's back then nodded. The students chattered quietly. Emma went to the last row from the back of the room. The brunette woman followed her along until she listened to the blonde woman's words.

* * *

In the last row, Emma looked at Mary Margaret's artwork. It was the bird, which it was a blue jay bird. Regina widened her eyes at the beautiful bird on the artwork and went impressed with the colors. The blonde woman patted on her student's back and spoke lightly.

"It was a beautiful piece of artwork you had. The positive is you have perfect colors to match with the image. The negative is the error on the shadowing for the beak and feet. You have to contrast the color for the lighter tone. You see that color on the picture beside your drawing? It is very orange. But it could be lighter than that. You understand?"

"Yes, I see. Thank you for a feedback. I can work on it so how can I change it?"

"You just paint the color on it then paint again. There you go." Emma said with a smile. Mary Margaret nodded with a wide smile. The brunette woman cleared her throat and explained with her opinion.

"Mary Margaret, is it correct?" The student nodded. "Your artwork is so beautiful. Is it a blue jay bird?" Another nod from her. "So, why did you pick that bird?"

Emma went curiosity about her students' answer to the chosen animal. Mary Margaret smiled at the brunette woman and spoke lightly. Regina listened to every word.

"When I was a little girl, my mom took me to the birds' garden and I sat on the bench. I was boring at that time and it was out of the blue when I saw a beautiful blue jay bird on my shoulder. That freaked me out but my mom told me that the blue jay bird reminds me of my grandmother's house when I attended to see her every weekend. So, I grew up and I always see the blue jay bird everywhere so it became my symbol of my grandmother since she was gone when I was younger."

"That's beautiful saying. So, the positive is great work. The negative is where is the background behind the blue jay bird? You could add something decorative for your symbol to represent something."

"Great idea! Thank you, Ms. Mills." Mary Margaret replied. Emma nodded at her approval on Regina's opinion. The brunette woman smiled at her. The blonde woman went along with her students and gave her feedback. Regina felt confident when she gave her opinion on the artwork from Emma's students.

* * *

Until, they finished with their opinions. Emma informed them that they had to add something to connect with their artwork. Some students groaned. Regina hid her grin and listened to the blonde woman's lecture about the second artwork that contained the portrait which is the face of the symbol for their first artwork. The brunette woman went into her thoughts and decided to pick the paper from the table that Emma provided then went to work on her artwork.

The blonde woman went on her observation and asked some questions based on their second artwork that it had a connection with the first artwork. The students continued working on their first artwork since they got feedback on their drawing skills. Regina didn't pay attention to the students and even Emma but she focused on her artwork. She decided to use the portrait on her favorite horse that her father bought her when she was very younger.

Some students passed the brunette woman by getting the colored pencils on the table and walked back to their artworks. Emma smiled at them and looked through their drawing then gave some tips on the lines or shadowing. Others thanked her and went to work on their second artworks. Regina tilted her head and focused on the picture from her phone then drew some lines on the horse's features.

The blonde woman finished with her observations on the students' artwork and looked to find Regina on her desk. She walked back to her and found an interesting angle then spoke lightly.

"It was a beautiful art."

"Thank you. You made me think about my first artwork back in beach house. It connected to my second artwork here. It was my horse."

"Nice reference, Regina." The brunette woman looked up at her and gave a wide smile. Emma winked and turned around to look at her students then glanced over the clock above the door. It was already noon and she knew it was over for the class. The blonde woman cleared her throat and replied.

"It's time for you to finish your artwork on your own. The class is over. You are dismissed. Have a good week. See you Thursday." The students gathered their artwork and bags then walked out of the classroom. Emma caught herself in the conversation with some students about the first artwork for their feedback. Regina gathered her artwork and waited for the blonde woman to finish the conversation and gather her paperwork.

The students nodded at their professor and waved their hands at the brunette woman who was smiling at them. Emma went to gather her stuffs and gestured Regina out of the room then locked behind her. The ladies walked through the hallway which it was full of the students and staffs.

The blonde woman waved her hands at her co-workers and went inside her office. Regina followed her along until she dropped her artworks on the small table which it was beside the closet door. Emma put her stuffs on the desk and gathered the unfinished paperwork for the Art Department to sign her name on few contracts with the information from the last week's meetings. The brunette woman continued working on her artwork for a while.

* * *

Several minutes later, Emma was finished with her paperwork and called her secretary to pick them up before she left for her rest of the day with Regina. The brunette woman was focusing on her artwork once again and had no words for it. The blonde woman dropped her pen on the desk and gathered her personal stuffs then spoke lightly.

"Regina, it's time for our lunch. We can return back home after our lunch."

"Great! Can I have your opinion when we return to the beach house?" Regina asked. The blonde woman chuckled and nodded. The brunette woman mentally clapped for her dignity and went to gather her artwork with her then walked out of the office. Emma shook her head and turned the light off then locked the door and informed her secretary that she finished her day.

The ladies left the building after waving a goodbye to the students who were in Emma's class in the morning before the lunch break. They went to the parking lot and got in the blonde woman's car then drove away to the small café which it has a good taste in the coffee. It was the corner around near the campus of San Diego Art School.

* * *

Regina looked up at the small café, 'Swell Coffee Co. Mission Beach' and chuckled at the name. The blonde woman shrugged at herself and opened the front door. The brunette woman thanked her and went inside after hearing Emma's gesture. She blushed and felt like they were on the date then shook her thoughts. Emma walked behind her and raised her hand at the waitress. The ladies found the table in the patio outside and sat down.

The brunette woman tucked her brown lock behind her ear and got her best view in the street. The cars were passing through and the people walked through. They were lucky that they were sitting under the big patio umbrella that blocked from the sun's ray and heat. The waitress arrived and handed the menu to them then left to serve others for few minutes.

The ladies looked through the menu and found their favorite drinks. They didn't realize that they had a same taste in Large Cappuccino with Madagascar Vanilla Bean shots. So they finished with their decision on the drinks and went to focus on their lunch. Emma decided to choose the meal – Capresse Grilled Cheese. Regina chose baby Kale salad with chicken.

The waitress came back to take an order from the ladies and wrote on the writing pad then gathered the menus from them. She left toward the kitchen and gave an order for the ladies. Emma looked at the view which had two young couple who were laughing at their jokes. The brunette woman sighed and spoke lightly.

"I enjoyed your class today. Thank you for inviting me."

"No problem." The blonde woman replied with a smile. Regina looked over at her and asked.

"So, Cappuccino with Vanilla Bean shots?"

"Yep, it always was my favorite. You know what? I have been tasting over 20 coffee shops and hadn't yet found a perfect taste until this café from two years ago." Emma replied. The brunette woman was surprised that the blonde woman searched for a perfect coffee and shook her head. The waitress served their drinks and plates then left to serve others.

Emma went to dig her meal and hummed. Regina rolled her eyes toward the blonde woman and went to eat her salad for a while. The blonde woman nodded at herself and sipped her drink then spoke lightly.

"What's your story about your horse? I'm curious about your artwork."

"Her name was Daniella. She was a black stallion. I got her when I was like 7 years old. Daddy taught me how to ride on the horse. It was freeing." Regina explained with a smile before drinking her coffee. Emma smiled and responded back.

"When I was young, I went to a camp with the kids who were like me, a foster kid. So, in the afternoon, I went to the horse farm and I saw a beautiful golden horse. It was Rustic Sunrise. I rode her almost everyday until the foster family dropped me off at the group home when I was 14."

The brunette woman sent her sympathy look at her. Emma waved her dismissal hand and continued telling her stories about the foster life she grew up. Regina kept eating silent while listening to the stories that the blonde woman had her pleasures of the storytelling. Regina thought that it was a date to her but decided to ask Emma later if she had a chance to do it. The blonde woman had a same thought as her but decided to hold it until later.

* * *

 **A/N: When the Season Two comes up after I finish some stories: Fate Must Be Bitch!, Regina's Coffee Shop, Roommates, The Tunnel of The Darkness and The Beauty of The Ballet.  
**

 **These stories I mentioned above are just few chapters short so, I decided to complete them before I start with 'My Emma Swan', 'The Music of Romantics', 'The Soundless Voice', 'The Sounds of the Guitar' and 'Love Mends A Broken Heart' for the longest chapters (updates).**

 **Ya agree with me on the process of the updates from my stories? Just give me a review about your opinion or compliments on this episode of 'Regina & Emma'. **

**Have a good weekend!**


End file.
